Koi no Shirushi
English On that day, I found the sign of love within your eyes. Once I realized that, the magnet within my heart started spinning. I finally met the excitement I'd been looking for. No matter where you are, I will find you, I won't hesitate any more. I'm sure we were destined to be. That we would meet, out of so many millions of people, seemed impossible, even on the computer. Our everyday life was far too normal. You hit the periods, and now, I can finally graduate from these sighs. The blue sky is blinding, it's the scenery where you are. The aura of happiness overflows, and it won't stop. The fountain in front of the station is creating a rainbow. Even the time when I'm waiting for you is an irreplacable, precious time. You found itthe sign of love for meThe same feelings, the same fragments, we share them Are you fine in times when you lose sight?No matter where you are, go out to find me.Yes, I am right here. When our hands are together, the door to the futureIt feels like it had just openedBecause I have nothing to be afraid of now. Being filled with new dreams.Everyday was a merry-go-round.Though the time we can't meet are painful. I also love the rainy days.It's warm under your umbrella.This loveliness won't disappear forever.I believe in that. After the rain has gone.We both look up to the rainbow.I want to always hold your hand.and walk in the light. The blue sky is blinding,it's the scenery where you are.The aura of happiness overflows,and it won't stop. The fountain in front of the stationis creating a rainbow.Even the time when I'm waiting for youis an irreplacable, precious time. I also love the rainy days.It's warm under your umbrella.This loveliness won't disappear forever.I believe in that. After the rain has gone.We both look up to the rainbow.I want to always hold your hand.and walk in the light. La la la la la Romaji Elsie's part Ayumi's part Mio's part Kanon's part Shiori's part Every one KOI NO SHIRUSHI kimi no me ni mitsuketa no ano hi kizuita toki mune no jishaku mawari dashita Sagashiteita tokimeki ni yatto deaeta no doko ni ite mo mitsukedasu yo mou nidoto Mayowanai Kitto futari wa unmei da yo nanoku mo no hito ga ite deau no wa KONPYUUTAA demo muri Heibon sugiru mainichi ni PIRIODO o utta no Tameiki Sotsugyou Dekiru no yatto Aozora ga mabushii kimi ga iru fuukei wa shiawase no OORA afuredasu no tomaranai yo Ekimae no funsui niji o tsukutte iru yo kimi o matsu jikan sae mo kakegaenai PRECIOUS na toki KOI NO SHIRUSHI watashi ni mo mitsukete kuretane onnaji kimochi onnaji kakera Wakeattearu Haguresouna toki datte daijoubu dayo ne? doko ni ite mo mitsukedashite sou watashi Koko ni iru Te o tsunaidara mirai no doa sutto aitai ki ga suru mou nanimo kowai mono nai kara Atarashii yume fukurande Mainichi ga MERRY-GO-ROUND Aenai Toki ni wa Setsunai kedo Ame no hi mo suki dayo kimi no kasa atatakai itoshisa eien nakunaranai shinjiteru yo Ameagari no sora ne niji o miagete futari itsumademo te wo tsunaide arukitaiyo hikari no naka o Aozora ga mabushii Kimi ga iru fuukei wa Shiawase no OORA Afuredasu no Tomaranai yo Ekimae no funsui niji o tsukutte iru yo kimi o matsu jikan sae mo kakegaenai PRECIOUS na toki ame no hi mo suki dayo kimi no kasa atatakai itoshisa eien nakunaranai shinjiteru yo ameagari no sora ne niji o miagete futari itsumademo te wo tsunaide arukitaiyo hikari no naka o La la la la la Kanji Elsie's part Ayumi's part Mio's part Kanon's part Shiori's part Every one コイノシルシ　君の瞳に 見つけたのあの日 気づいた時　胸の磁石　回りだした 探していた　ときめきに　やっと出逢えたの どこにいても　見つけ出すよ もう二度と 迷わない きっと二人は　運命だよ 何億もの人がいて 出会うのは　コンピューターでも無理 平凡すぎる　毎日に ピリオドを打ったの ため息 卒業 出来るのやっと 青空が眩しい 君がいる風景は 幸せのオーラ　溢れ出すの 止まらないよ 駅前の噴水 虹を作っているよ 君を待つ時間さえも かけがえない　Preciousな時 コイノシルシ　私にも 見つけてくれたね 同じ気持ち　同じかけら 分け合ってる はぐれそうな　時だって　大丈夫だよね？ どこにいても　見つけ出して そう　私 ここにいる 手を繋いだら　未来のドア すっと開いた気がするの もう何も　恐いものないから 新しい夢　膨らんで毎日がMerry-go-round逢えない 時には せつないけど 雨の日も好きだよ　君の傘暖かい 愛しさ永遠　なくならない　信じてるよ 雨上がりの空に　虹を見上げてふたり いつまでも手を繋いで　歩きたいよ　光の中を 青空が眩しい 　君がいる風景は 幸せのオーラ 　溢れ出すの 　止まらないよ 駅前の噴水　虹を作っているよ 君を待つ時間さえも　かけがえない　プレシャスな時 雨の日も好きだよ　君の傘暖かい 愛しさ永遠　なくならない　信じてるよ 雨上がりの空に　虹を見上げてふたり いつまでも手を繋いで　歩きたいよ　光の中を ラララ Category:Anime Ending Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music